Inside the Mind of Gideon Rayburn
by justcrash.xox
Summary: What would have happened if Madison hadnt come tumbling out of Pilar's closet. How exactly did Gid manage to win the bet between his roommates Nicholas and Cullen. Rated M for sex. Read and review even if you havent read the book. i would appreciate it!


**Okay, so I am not entirely sure how many of you out there have read the book "Inside The Mind of Gideon Rayburn" and if the answer is nobody….well there is something wrong with all of you. If You have ever wondered what it would be like to be inside the head of a boy you like, this book is totally for you. I highly recommend it. If your going "oh hey that sounds familiar, I think I've read that book" then this two shot is my take on the sex scene between Pillar and Gideon, and how Gideon actually finally loses his virginity, and wins the bet with his roommates. Part one is the scene with Pilar, weren't you totally pissed that Madison Sprague came tumbling out of the closet and ruined their moment? Ya, me too.**

**A/N: The following excerpt are the words of Sarah Miller, and are not mine. The whole paragraph in italics is straight from the book.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Inside the Mind Of Gideon Rayburn<span>_

_Part One: Pilar_

_She leads him into a room with a giant white bed, which she falls onto, giggling, her legs bare above the boots, bouncing provocatively up in the air. Jesus, Gid thinks. This is it. This isn't just it, this is the end and the beginning of everything. He feels like he should say something before it starts, and after some thought he settles on "You look so good on white." _

"_Thanks," she says. "I got the idea from "_

"_You got the idea from ? I don't understand. Did invent white?"_

_Pilar smacks the bed, instructing him to get on it. "She didn't invent white, but she kind of made it popular," she says as she runs her fingernails down the front of his chest. She has nails! Adult nails. It's almost…well, it's sexy, but it's also scary. Like anything could happen. "Anyone don't tell anyone."_

_Gid frowns. "I think a lot of people know who is ," he says._

"_No," Pilar says, now straddling him. "Don't tell anyone I got the idea from . Or if you do, make sure they don't tell anyone."_

_He doesn't know weather to be happy that she's straddling him or to burst out laughing at the idea of himself actually saying the following sentence to a fellow human being: "Pilar wears white because of . But don't tell anyone." God Molly would think that was funny. Molly, but there's no time for that. Pilar is bearing down on him, kissing him, her movie-star hands undoing his pants, taking off his shirt. Gid's mind feels like its going to fall out of his head, It feels like he might fall out of mine too._

* * *

><p>She was kissing him now, bearing down on him harder and harder. Of course Gid had kissed Pilar before, I saw them, at Fiona Winchester's party. But it was not like it is now. This kiss now was passionate, intense, like they couldn't get enough of each other. There were hands arms and limbs flying everywhere, a mass of body parts tangle in a perfect human, two person pretzel. These are the moments I wish I could remove myself from inside Gideon's mind forever.<p>

Over the past few months I have begun to develop and unnerving crush on him. Seeing him tangled up in bed with another girl, a girl that was not me, was absolutely crushing. Although, there isn't a girl in the world who wouldn't love to get a first hand account of what a guy was actually thinking while having sex. I was thankful for that part.

Pilar had removed Gid's clothing now. His boxers were so juvenile, but something I entirely expected Gid to be wearing. Although I don't think I would have wanted Stewie Griffin staring up at me with that evil baby face while we were trying to get intimate. Gid started removing Pilar's top now. He was nervous. I could tell because I was in his head, but also because he started thinking about if Pilar could feel the slight vibrating of his hands and he slid them farther and farther up her chocolate like skin. _Jesus, her skin is soft_. Gid thought. He pulled her top off. He felt bad when he got her hair caught in the strap of her tank top.

"I'm sorry." he squawked breathless.

Pilar didn't respond, he just rolled off of him, and pulled him on top. Gid trailed his fingers down to the button of her jeans, and began to fumble with it stupidly. I think she finally got frustrated and lightly smacked his hands away and unbuttoned them herself, allowing Gid to slide them down her legs himself. _Her legs are perfect. _Gid thought again.

I rolled my eyes, forgetting that I was currently in the presence of like, six other people. The girl to my left stared at me like I was high since no one was talking. I thought for sure she thought that I was crazy. If you asked Pilar how she made her legs so perfect, she probably would have said that Giselle Bundchen lent them to her for the night or something retarded like that.

Gid's mind was running wild now, for Pilar's thong and bra were white as well. Of course he didn't know that you could always see white underwear under white clothing, I'm pretty sure only girls new that. Boys were either oblivious to it, or thought it was hot. Gid began kissing his way down her body, he saw this happen in movies all the time, so he figured Pilar would like it. She made soft little moans, which surprised me. Knowing Pilar I would have thought she would have made sounds closer to the kinds a porn star would make. People really do surprise you everyday. He began sliding off the white thong, not forgetting the last time he tried to take the thong off a girl, it somehow got stuck. He decided to try tugging it off in one fluid motion. It worked. He suddenly hoped that the tent that was poking the inside of Pilar's thigh wasn't making her uncomfortable. Im sure he started blushing profusely. He was embarrassed. He hasn't ever really seen this much of a girl before. Pilar slid her bra off herself, clearly having no faith that Gid could manage himself since he couldn't even get his pants undone. This upset him, and was a little hurt by it, although he would never tell her that.

Pilar was completely naked now, and he wondered how he got so lucky to have his first time with someone so hot. I wondered how he got so lucky too. She told him to lie back, that she would take care of him. Gid didn't know what that meant. I did. He did what he was told, and watch Pilar crawl on top of him, and then place sloppy open mouth kisses down his chest to the very top of his boxers. He finally got the hint. _Good boy. _I thought, and laughed to myself, forgetting again that I was with a group of people.

Gid thought he had died and gone to heaven when Pilar took him into her mouth. She felt like magic around him. Suddenly all of the ludicrous metaphors that Cullen and Nicholas had used to describe oral sex, didn't seem so ludicrous anymore. Gid moaned, unaware that he was actually doing it and pushed his hips up into Pilar, causing her to gag slightly. He threaded his long fingers through her glossy chestnut hair and pulled slightly.

"Stop," he breathed, "Pilar you have to stop." she obeyed, and gave him a coy look through her thick mascara clogged lashes, and pulled his Stewie boxers off his hips and discarded them on the floor with the rest of the forgotten clothing. She crawled on top of him and placed herself on top of him. She grabbed his hand and dragged his fingers from her neck down between the valley of her breasts and stopped just before reaching her sweet spot when Gid piped up.

"I'm really sorry Pilar, but I can't do this…" Gid said to her, pushing her gently off of him. He walked to where his clothes had been throw in a messy pile, all tangled up in Pilar's too-white-to-be-real ones, and started pulling them on.

_Its not the bet._

Gid couldn't get those four little words out of his head, he needed so badly to apologise. Pilar had someone gotten herself dressed in her underwear while Gid was thinking about how he was going to achieve his plan.

He didn't understand, but now it was so incredibly obvious, what he had to do. He starts to dress himself, checking his wallet for his emergency credit card.

"What's going on?" Pilar asks, chasing him to the door wearing a white comforter like a toga. Gid tells himself not to look back but he cant help it. "Damn your hot," he says, shaking his head.

"Why are you leaving? Where are you going?" Pilar supports herself against the mirror with one hand.

"Buffalo." he says, putting on his coat. He takes a final look at Pilar. He cant tell if she's angry, desperate, or just wasted. He decides he'll never know and steps out the door into the foyer. Its one of those apartments that comes right to your entrance. He can practically hear what's going on inside Pilar's head.

"Buffalo?" Pilar asks. "Who lives in Buffalo?"

"I don't know if you know her." replies Gid

"If she's not all that pretty, then probably not." Pilar snorts, very un lady-like. This would have stung Gid before. He would have thought better of his judgement, but all he thinks now, and what I think too, is don't hate Pilar. She just lives in her own world, under its terms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so even if you haven't read this book I would still like to know what you think about part of of this story. I'm still not totally comfortable with writing smutty like stories, so I would like opinions and ideas form you people! Also just so you know the last little bit was partly from the novel, but I tweaked it a little but and added my own sentences and transitions so it made sense with the story….just so you know. Anyways if I don't stop I'll ramble. Push that little review button at the bottom, pretty please. Xo <strong>


End file.
